Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{8}}{9^{11}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{9^{8}}{9^{11}} = 9^{8-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{8}}{9^{11}}} = 9^{-3}} $